


Bedroom Sunrise

by dont_wanna_jongout_uwu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bed & Breakfast, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_wanna_jongout_uwu/pseuds/dont_wanna_jongout_uwu
Summary: Kyungsoo knows how to wake up the sleepy bear
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70
Collections: Challenge #5 — Opposites Attract





	Bedroom Sunrise

Mornings. When the sun peeked at our windows, bathing us with its light, the warmth travelling in our bodies as it touches our skin. It signifies hope and beginnings – that you have the chance to start your life and be better than yesterday. Kyungsoo believed that mornings give us something to look forward to, especially if it gives us moments to spend it with our love ones. He hums a tune as he arranges the four layered pancake into the plate and pour honey syrup at the top. He also stirs the latte and black coffee and put it on the tray beside the pancakes. 

  
Carefully walking inside their bedroom and placing the tray on the nightstand, Kyungsoo can’t help but smile at his husband snoring softly at their bed. “Hey you big bear, wake up” Kyungsoo whispered at the big man sprawled in bed and hogging all the covers. The man groaned and did not attempt to move at all. Kyungsoo chuckled and pulled the cover revealing Jongin sleeping soundly while hugging the pillows. 

  
“Jongin, wake up, I prepared breakfast” Kyungsoo sat at the edge of the bed and he gently removed the hair covering Jongin’s face. 

  
“Soo I’m still sleepy~” Jongin whined underneath the blankets. Kyungsoo knew that he is already pouting because Jongin prefer to sleep until lunch especially every weekends. However, as much as Kyungsoo wanted to join him sleeping and cuddling, he couldn’t help his body clock to wake up at six in the morning full of energy and ready to be productive throughout the day. 

  
“I know baby that’s why we’re going to have breakfast in bed so you won’t have to get up” Kyungsoo said. He saw Jongin finally shifting his body towards him and hugging his waist, arms touching his skin. His head is now pressed to his tummy and when Jongin starts peppering kisses, he giggled and stumbled down in bed and their faces are now inches away from each other. Even though Jongin just woke up, he admired its beauty; the thick eyebrows, chocolate colored eyes, soft cheek that complements with his sharp jaw. 

  
“I’m not a baby. You are my baby” Jongin said with his deep raspy voice that Kyungsoo finds sexy that his cheeks and ears starts to redden. Jongin leaned on his ear, “If you let me eat you after we eat breakfast then I’ll get up” Kyungsoo nodded and as the window refracts the light in Jongin’s honey skin, he saw the smile that showed up just like how the sun rises in the morning. 


End file.
